


Muddled Thinking

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alain finally gets a chance to apologize to Takeru [Takeru/Alain, spoilers for up to episode 33, discussing death cw]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddled Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for up to episode 33.

Title: Muddled Thinking  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Ghost  
Characters/Pairing: Tenkuuji Takeru/Alain  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Discussing death  
Notes: Spoilers for up to episode 33.

“Takeru, I’m sorry for killing you.”

Takeru was so engrossed in his book that he started to assure Alain that it was fine, really—but then he realized that it wasn’t fine at all. “Wait. What?”

Alain looked away. “I was just so angry over what that creature had done I wasn’t thinking.” Now he looked at Takeru (just for a moment), before staring down at the shoes that Fumi had given him again. “If I had, you would have been safe.”

Realizing that this was going to take some time, Takeru marked his place in his book and set it on the table before standing up. “But you were fighting for something you hold dear, Alain. That’s a good thing.”

Alain frowned. “I’m still getting used to the human experience, but I’m reasonably sure that someone dying as an end result is not a good thing.”

“You got me there,” Takeru admitted with a sigh. But while it was something he would never admit out loud (if only because Akari and Onari would have harsh words for him if he did), he really didn’t mind. Alain was in trouble, and Takeru was the only one who could reach him in time. That was it.

And maybe he needed to show that to Alain, somehow.

It was a little bold, since while they were friends now, they were still figuring out their relationship, but Takeru held out his arms regardless. “Mind if I hug you?”

“I suppose not.”

Takeru wrapped his arms around Alain carefully, just in case he needed to pull away—but so far, while Alain wasn’t hugging him back, he wasn’t pulling away, either. “Hey. You know, I wasn’t really thinking during that fight as well?”

“Really?” Alain’s voice was very soft.

“Really. I just wanted to save you so badly, that nothing else mattered.”

Suddenly, Alain’s right arm was wrapped around his middle tightly, and Alain’s chin was on his shoulder. It was all very awkward, but also very, very lovely.

“Takeru, I—”

“Don’t apologize again, please.” Takeru pulled away just enough so he could look at Alain. “But do listen. Doing things that may not be too bright because you’re passionate about protecting something or someone is all part of the human experience.”

“Maybe.” Alain huffed. “But I’m going to try to make sure you’re safe, next time.”

“And I’ll do the same. Now, how about some takoyaki?”

Alain’s face lit up. “Yes, please.”

Takeru smiled back. Maybe now they could both think a little more clearly.


End file.
